Candor or Dauntless
by Kdwilcox
Summary: *No war* *no set couples* *no deaths* just SMUT! Read only if you are 18 years this is a mature story. A fun little drinking game can cause so many things to happen. This is my first story to publish and to write. All reviews and ratings would be awesome. Let me know if you want me to continue my story. Thanks!


**a/n: this was my first fan fiction I have ever made. All mistakes are my own **

After they all had become true members of Dauntless it was time to celebrate, the best way and only knew how. **PARTY** after collecting enough alcohol and people they all head to Zeke's house. Loud music and the smell of alcohol plagued the party. After about 3 hours, Uriah cuts the music, "If I don't know you personally get out." Leaving just a total of 12 people. Eric, Peter, Zeke, Uriah, Four, Will, Lynn, Shawna, Christina, Tris, Al and Marlene.

Uriah begins "We all know the rules, Candor (truth) take a shot prior to the question, Dauntless (dare) complete the quest or take a shot and lose an article of clothing. Socks and shoes don't count. Let's begin with Trissy-Poo she's used to being number one!"

"Fine, Uriah Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless, Duh!"

"Okay, lets do something really easy. Go kiss the girl you have a crush on." He gets up, strides over to where Marlene is sitting and plants a very sloppy kiss on her mouth.

"Zeke, C or D?"

Not wanting him to make him do something embarrassing he says "Candor."

Uriah mutters beneath his Breath, Pansycake, "Bed, Wed, Dead, Tris, Christina, and Lynn."

"Uriah no matter how I answer this someone is gonna get upset," Uriah just smiles. "Fine, wed Tris, Bed Christina and Dead Lynn."

Lynn scoffs, Four shoots daggers because Zeke is the only one who knows how deeply he feels for Tris. Since she fell through that net all the control computers and cameras have been trained on her.

Four noticed that while Zeke answered that question, Christina looked really far off like she was intently thinking of something. "Christina, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor," without a second breath. She reaches over and grabs a shot.

"What were you just so intently thinking about?" Zeke sincerely questions.

As blunt as possible, she stares Zeke in the face and says, "How our sex would be."

Everyone's jaw drops to the floor, including Zeke who now has a hint of a blush forming, "Wow did I make 'The Zeke' speechless?" Turning her attention back to the game, she looks around and squares straight to four, "Candor or Dauntless, Four?"

"Dauntless," Four answered. "Okay, I dare you to have Tris give you a love bite where we all can see it on your neck, then she has to sit on your lap for the rest of the game." He moves his eyes to where Tris', she was watching him. He gives an apologetic look like you don't have to do this but instead she just stands and pushes him to his seat and plops on his lap.

Turning her head into the crook of his neck she licks and nibbles up to his earlobe. His arms cling to her thighs and but. He tries everything to suppress his moan, but it somehow escapes. She bites then sucks, nibbles then licks, and just the vibration of her moan almost undoes him. He moves his hand up her back to and around her side to bring her back to where they were, at this party, in front of all their peers. She unlatches and stares directly into his eyes. Know full well how aroused she made him. Her blush turning into a smile that just won the world champion of some kind.

"Wow looks like the stiff, isn't so stiff." Peter laughs and stares at Tris.

Eric answers immediately "Looks like Four is pretty stiff," Looking and pointing between his and Tris' legs. Peter and Eric laugh loudly.

Turning her attention back to the game, "Will, Candor or Dauntless?"

"After that display, I'm going to say Candor," he says smiling weakly.

"Are you a virgin?" Tris asks quietly. "No, I haven't been for years." He answers.

Will asks "Eric, Candor or Dauntless?" Eric smiles, "Dauntless, why would you expect otherwise?" Will nods and says, "Dare you to come on to Tris while she is sitting in Fours lap, see if she will trade laps." Will beams.

"Easy money," He looks at will and brushes him off, "Hey Baby," Leaning on Tris. Rubbing her hand between his hands. She looks so uncomfortable, Four has a look to kill on both Eric, and Will. Why would he put her in this situation, Four thinks? Eric slowly rubs his palm up his own thigh and whispers in her ear, "Wanna come sit on my seat, I can keep you warm. I promise I know all the moves that ladies like."

Tris squirms in Fours lap, the first time she moved it could have easily been chalked up to an accident but after the fourth and fifth, he knew she was doing it on purpose. Four wondered if it was due to how vulgar Eric was whispering. Was that turning her on?

"I can take you higher with my tongue than Four can with his fingers. Look at that baby, your blush is turning me on wanna feel?" He grabs for her hand, instantly she yanks back and Four is heard, "That's enough. She decided she doesn't wanna feel, and she certainly isn't going to sit on your lap. Now lets get back to this game before we all die of old age."

"Tris, Candor or Dauntless?" Eric says while smili

"Dauntless, I'm not scared of you." Tris mumbles.

"Wrong answer," he says with a smile that is quite terrifying. "I dare you to take four into that bedroom and have abnegation sex."

Four and Tris looked just as lost as Uriah and Zeke, Christina breaks the silence, "What the hell is abnegation sex?"

"You know when you can't accept pleasure unless you've given pleasure? OMFG people 69, oral sex, does any of that ring a bell? Okay so Tris, do I get to see you strip or know that you have low virtues?" Eric says with a sinister smile.

Tris glares, cocks her eyebrow up and whispers in Eric's ear lowly close enough to just lick and suck, Eric is immediately turned on. "Looks like its Four that's gonna see me strip." Grabbing Fours hand she leads him to the back bedroom and locks the door, instantly she pulls his lips to hers.

"We don't have to do this, Tris." Tobias eyes look pleading while he shakes his head no.

Tris steps back, "I want this, I have wanted this for a while, but if you don't reciprocate the feelings-" she was cut off by his lips. Both fighting for dominance, both trying to feel as much of the other as the can until Tris finds the hem of Tobias' shirt and glides it up his sides, up over and off of him. Wanting to try something new he asks her "Do you like the view?" he tries to sound dirty just like how Eric was speaking.

She nods and he picks her up and slams her against the wall. He finds the hem of her shirt and he hands are already helping him take it off. She has a push up bra on so it doesn't matter if she is shirtless. He moved down her jaw and her neck, licking and nibbling every so often. Leaving her with an equal love bite where he knows everyone will see it beside her ravens.

He sets her down and just stares lustfully at her. She just moans and falls to her knees before him. Pulling at his belt and pants, making herself quick at work she is sucking on his hip bones and licking along the seam of his boxers before he knows anything she has him in just his boxers while she is still dressed.

He steps back just as she starts to reach into his boxers, she gives him a look of hurt and sorrow, when he kisses her gently on the head and says "Let's get you in this position too." He begins to reach for her but stumbles a bit due to his pants around his ankles. She pushes his hands way and smiles and tells him to wait. She removes his pants and shoes completely leaving him only in his boxers.

He starts to stand when she shakes her head no, she backs up to where he can't just reach out and grab her. She does a slow spin to turn around and grabs her belt buckle and undoes it slowly, and then she moves to her jeans and makes really slow work of getting undressed while giving Tobias a show. After she just stand with her back to him in only a push up bra and matching black lace panties, She takes a deep breath then undoes the bra.

Tobias couldn't sit much longer, he's overly ready now and his boxers are beginning to get uncomfortable because of how hard he is. She begins to turn when he is tracing her arm to where the straps of her bra are still on, he removes them and turns her to face him. He kisses down her body to her panty line, he lays her on the bed and starts to pull her panties off.

She scoots onto the bed so they both can fit and she pulls his boxer to his feet, both of them just lying naked she is nervous so she just tries her mightiest to conquer the fear. She grabs him and rubs her hand from the shaft to the tip, feeling the velvety smooth texture. Tobias jumps and moans, his face lands into her lap. He smells her aroma and licks a faint line down the center.

Tris' legs just fall open once he got contact, her moan allowed him to slip into her mouth, the vibration causes him to stumble upon her clit, when he nibbles she moans loudly while he is deep inside her throat. The vibration alone is close to everything he wants. So he starts licking, sucking and biting. Slowly he adds a finger and thrusts in and out at a slow pace.

She begins to bob her head, pushing his cock deeper down her throat, he notices its at the same pace of his finger so he adds one more and goes a bit faster. She grabs on to the base of his cock and starts to pump it slowly. He turns his hand and does the 'come here' motion several times and she starts whimpering. Knowing that he's the one giving her all this pleasure he moves his pace faster and faster, more curling of his fingers. She clamps all around him and he can feel the juices in his mouth as he sloppily eats them all up. She is going the same pace as he was but this last final time she takes him completely down her throat and swallows twice.

Unable to help himself or warn her he comes deep in her throat and as he's pulling out he shoots one last time landing on his stomach and a bit on her chin. She leans over and licks what spilled over her chin and his stomach. He's so turned on by her they could probably go again. She reaches back and grabs her drink on the nightstand and kisses him sweetly. "Think we have time for that again?" He jokes she just stares at him. The get dressed and return back to their spots with everybody's face in shock that they actually did it.

"Didn't think you had it in you Tris," Eric laughs. "Don't worry I let you warm up with him, its my turn next."


End file.
